the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Girls Allowed (Lizzy and Dreamer)
Decipherer: Artemis hadn't taken immediate notice of the shifting surroundings, and for a moment, he wasn't entirely sure that they had changed at all. His mood had already gone sour by the events of the night previous, and he'd been walking back towards his room when he heard the laughter. He slowly lifted his gaze to seek out the source of the sound, and the familiar Society melted into the view of a courtyard, where children of varying age bounded around, laughing. Most of them, anyways. The young child drew in a deep, shaky breath, looking up towards their eldest sister, who rested a gentle hand on their ponytail to smooth out the curls. She flashed a kindly smile and urged them to go forward, and so they did. She kept watch as the scene unfolded. The child bounded towards a group of older boys, presently occupied with... He couldn't quite remember so clearly anymore, but it was some sort of sport. In a voice filled with all the hope it could bear, the child asked, "Can I join you?" The boys turned their heads in near unison to face the newcomer, and their eyes widened at the sight. A familiar face, yes, but with cropped hair held up high, and not wearing their usual skirts; rather, a somewhat oversized waistcoat. The boys laughed, much to the child's surprise and dismay, sneering voices asking each other what that weird girl thought she was doing. One of the boys had stepped towards the strange child, a mocking grin on his face as he jabbed a finger into their chest, sending them backwards. His thick accent shadowed his teasing words, "What d'you think yer doin', there, in that coat, love? Simply ain't right for a little girl like y'rself." Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy was bounding around the corner, Dreamer in tow. Lizzy had convinced Dreamer to wear her hair in a pony tail and not wear her face bandages. When they stopped seeing the scene before them. Decipherer: "Wh-'' no, I just want to play the game with you guys!" "But yer not a boy! We dun' allow girls in 'ere, so run along, little girlie." "B-- but-" The boy turned and shoved the child with a wicked laugh, and they only sputtered as they landed on the ground with a deep thud. Their sister was gone, and the boys laughed. ''Artemis scrambles backwards but finds no wall to rest on, his eyes wide and breaths short. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy ran up to Artemis and said. "Hey! Calm down!" Dreamer walks silently behind her. Decipherer: He draws in a sharp gasp and turns, his posture relaxing at the group. "I'm... fine." Miss-Dreamerkat: "It didn't look like it" Dreamer stated. Decipherer: He closes his eyes and cringes that he had let on that something was wrong at all, and sibce his feelings had shifted, so had the scene. An elegant affair, where a duo dressed in clothes fit for a bride -- and a familiar groom -- had been whisked into a grander floor by a buzzing crowd of people. In a flourish of dance and song, the two take center, guiding each other in a waltz. The younger Artemis guiding the unfamiliar girl leaned in close and mumbled something into her ear as a hand slid to the small of her back. She nodded in response, and the two disappeared into the crowd once more. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer smiled at the scene and Lizzy blinked shocked. Decipherer: The sequence doesn't last, and the joy and laughter melts into something far grimmer. The room was lifeless and gray, as Artemis had perceived it at the time. It doesn't even seem too long ago, but the frizzy hair that framed his face made him look decidedly different. Feminine. The woman before him - glaring up at him, bitterly - was vaguely reminiscent of the lady who had been there for young Artemis in the courtyard scene, but years older, with eyes far past her age. By Artemis' appearance alone, it can't have happened longer than a few years ago, if not more recent. "Don't you dare talk to me about sacrifice, Grace. I was here for our mother while you were -- you were trying to go off and get a study!" "I just -- please, let me explain -" "And then you come back and disgrace our mother with a woman, and further, one you don't even love!" Artemis looked hurt; deeply offended by her words. Realizing her mistake, she began to stutter out an apology, but Artemis was long gone by then, ran past the door. Farther on had he gone, past the buildings in a blur of grays and blues and smoke, and when he'd finally slowed down to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, he had... ''Miss-Dreamerkat: "snap'' out of it!" The two yelled at once when the scene seemed to merge with a dusty room showing a young green haired girl sitting somberly on her mattress on the floor. Decipherer: His face screws up as he struggles to keep focus on the two combating scenes. "Wait, huh?" Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy blinked as a tall man entered the room glaring. "how dare you practice magic in public of the eyes of our guests!" He yelled. Decipherer: Artemis tries to ignore his own "scene" as he instead focuses on hers. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I-i didn't mean to" the small girl muttered. Lizzy looked away sadly. Decipherer: Artemis shakes his head with a small frown, standing aside Lizzy and resting a hand on her arm. "Hey, have you tried thinking of somethin' happier?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "this is my happiest childhood memory" Lizzy said. Decipherer: "Wh-- then think of something not from your childhood!" Miss-Dreamerkat: The man sighed as young lizzy sobbed and he hugged her. "Look don't ever do that again. Okay? It's why you have your room" She nodded. "What about you?!" Lizzy yelled. Decipherer: "I-- wh-" A look back to the scene, now, shows a very distressed-looking girl -- in raggy, revealing clothes -- being comforted by Artemis - or, not quite comforted. Both are sobbing. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy blinks seeing this. Decipherer: He cringes as the view elevates. The girl who had been previously sobbing with Artemis began to shove him away, and he looks confused -- but he doesn't have the chance to say much. She points an accusatory finger at him, and then the door, and he exits the room in utter silence. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy sighs as she sat against the wall. Decipherer: Artemis takes a seat next to her, head craned to face away from the view of the scene. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy stood up and looked at Artemis. Decipherer: Artemis stares up at Lizzy, his expression questioning the action. "Hm?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look," Lizzy started them Dreamer walked down the hall and the scene shifted. It showed a brown haired girl with brown eyes tossed in to the cell with an oof! She looked at and around terrified when the guards came near her door. Decipherer: He faces Dreamer and raises an eyebrow, his arms crossing as he gazes upon the scene. Miss-Dreamerkat: The girl seemed to be now sobbing screaming: "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Obtained From Nightmare, or Reality? Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?